particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorviks Communist Party
365,000 |label8 = Ideology |data8 = Communism, Socialism, Pacifism, Secularism |label9 = Political Position |data9 = Left |label10 = International Affiliations |data10 = Artanian Socialist Congress Dorvischer Staatsfunk |label11 = Colours |data11 = Dark Red White |label12 = Website |data12 = www.dcp.dk |label13 = Seats |data13 = |label14 = Counties Held |data14 = |label15 = Cabinet Positions |data15 = }} The Dorviks Communist Party (Dorvisch Kommunistische Partei) is a party founded in August 4064. It follows left policies commonly through the Ideas of Johannes Malva, the founder of the party. People Johannes Malva Johannes Malva is the current president and founder of the DKP, he was born in a small village called Brunwick in Westmark, he studied software development in Haldor where he also met Michael Brön, a good friend of his till this day. Since his graduation he works and lives in Hauzenwald. Johannes Malva was always interested in politics and in his youth he often participate in different communist/socialist organisations. But it was the fascist leadership that really drove him to found the DKP, together with his friend Michael Brön. He is President since 4072. Michael Brön Michael Brön is the current state chancellor and co-founder of the DKP, he was born in Haldor and studied there together with Malva. He is part of the socialist factions in the party. Factions Socialist Faction They make up 45.8% of the party. They are less radical then the rest of the party and are one of the reason that the media is still private. They value democracy over their own ideas, and some few even criticizes the Koloman Plan for being not democratic as they think that was achieved through manipulating the NFPP, not through the people. They support a state-planed economy and are generally pacifistic and secular. A famouse member is Michael Brön. Marxist Faction They make up 48.9% of the party. They are more radical as the Socialist Faction as most of them want to completly destroy the class system. They want everyone to get the same (money, goods, rights, ect.) and are currently working on achieving that by convincing more members of the party. They also are huge supporter of the Koloman Plan. Some of them belong to the smaller more radical factions. Famouse members are Hannelore Foerstner and Benedikt Kiefer (both helped to create the Koloman Plan). Militant Faction They are the smallest group with 5.3% of the party belonging to this faction. They are also the most radical, they support paramilitaries and national service. Their goal is to create the "Peoples Militia" and to spread communism in other nations. But they are in such a small minority that the party overall is still classified as pacifistic. After the ending of the Koloman Plan the faction gained in popularity due to members getting frustrated with the bigger faction of right-winged parties in Dorvik. Anti-Religion Faction They make up 9.3% of the party. They want to ban religion completely, but are criticised for their radical ideas by most other atheist members of the party. History